Moaning Myrtle's Diary! First Year
by braulio1670
Summary: The thrid Chapter is up! Moaning Myrtle, the very glum, sad and dorky girl has a diary. To it she will spill her thoughts her secrets, her crushes and even a bit (hehe) of sadness. But, I belive you will be happy reading her funny story! Please Review!
1. I am a Witch!

NOTE: This is Moaning Myrtle's diary. You will now enter he thoughts! You will now know how it is to be Myrtle! Discover her secrets! Cry with her! Be her (don't actually do that you don't want to be a stupid, ugly little crybaby you?) READ AND REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAMER: I am not JK Rowling! JK is property of Harry Potter and Hogwarts. I hope I did this right! But really, I don't own Harry Potter or JK Rowling.  
  
Moaning Myrtle's Diary – First year  
  
September First  
  
Hello, my name is Myrtle Hubble. I live in a little house by London. I am 11 years old. One of these days I received a letter, telling me to go to a school. A witchcraft school! At first, I thought "No it can't be. It's people from my normal school. They are playing a joke on me! They hate me! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" I cried all night in my little bedroom, my parents tried to help but I kept screaming and they gave up. I got so mad and sad that I ended up exploding my television, with my mind! I got really scared and I thought I was going mad. I cried some more after that.  
  
My mom found the letter in the thrash can and read it. Then she found up about the television. Then she thought the letter might be telling the truth, and she thought I was a witch and I thought she was mad, and then I cried some more.  
  
Some days latter my parents and I were watching television (not the broken one) and someone no knocked on the door. My parents opened the door and a scary looking old woman came inside. I got really scared she was wearing a robe and a witch's hat. But, then she explained to my mom and dad that I really was a witch! I got so surprised and then I thought I must be mad! I ran upstairs crying and I thought I would have to end up in an asylum!  
  
My parents and the weird, old, ugly lady opened the doors and after a lot of screaming and crying, I discovered I was a witch! Now here I am, in Hogwarts (awful name isn't?).  
  
To come to Hogwarts I had to get on a red train. I got on the last compartment and sat alone for a while. Until a girl called Maud Appledrop sat with me. She's nice. I think we got along. Then an awful girl called Olive Hornby entered the compartment and said, "Oh, I didn't realize this is the ugly freak compartment!" and she left laughing. Why, did she have to come to our compartment? I bet she got lost, that stupid girl. She left me crying for hours! Maud cheered me up! She's really nice... Just because I wear glasses, have awful ponytails and I am fat she still shouldn't say I'm ugly.  
  
I got to sail a little boat to get to Hogwarts and I got really scared! So scared that I started screaming (and I was the only one). I am so embarrassed! A boy named Tom Riddle started poking me. Everybody in this school (expect Maud) hates me! He was really cute though!  
  
There are four school houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and mucky yucky Slytherin! The sorting hat sorted me into Hufflepuff. Maud also got into Hufflepuff, stupid Olive Hornby got into Slytherin and so did Tom Riddle. Oh, no! I bet they are going to date! I had my eyes on him! My life is so unfair.  
  
Anyway... I ate a lot of dinner and went to sleep in Hufflepuff tower. I still haven't slept. I spent half of the night crying about stupid Olive and handsome Tom and writing in my diary. Well I must get some sleep! I have classes tomorrow! I hope I'm not as stupid as I was in my old school!  
  
Goodbye Diary!  
  
Sweet dreams!  
  
NOTE 2: Will Moaning Myrtle get over Olive Hornby? Will she date Tom Riddle? Stay tuned to the next action packed adventure of Moaning Myrtle! 


	2. First day of classes!

NOTE: This is the second chapter of Moaning Myrtle's Diary. I want to thank Q for being my first reviewer! Thanks!  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Moaning Myrtle or Olive Hornby or Tom Riddle (the evil Lord Voldemort!). I in no way own JK Rowling; she owns herself and Harry Potter. I own Maud and David Walker though (use them and I will sue! Muahahahaha!)  
  
September Second --- First day of classes!  
  
Today was the first day of classes. I went down to the Great Hall with Maud (I actually consider her my best friend even if I only knew her for a day). I ate some breakfast in the Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuffs are the best! They are nice and pretty and smart, unlike stupid Slytherin and stupid Olive Hornby. The old ugly woman that came to my house to explain that I am a witch (her name is Prof. Eavesdropping (everybody in this school has horrible names!!!)) gave everybody timetables. I glued my Monday timetable in my diary. Take a look.  
  
MONDAY  
  
8:00 – Herbology (Hufflepuff) 9:00 - Potions (Hufflepuff and Slytherin) 10:00 – Potions 11:00 – Lunch!!! 1:00 – Charms (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) 2:00 – Transfiguration (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor) 3:00 – Defense against the Dark arts (Hufflepuff)  
  
That's the classes that I had today. So Maud and me got up and went to Herbology, it's stays in greenhouse one. I have to say this is the best class of all! First of all we only take it with Hufflepuffs (I have already said that this is the best house in the world!!!). Second of all it's easy, all we had to do today was to take care of a plant that likes to dance when it's too sunny. Third of all, I love flower and plants. Fourth of all, the teacher, Mrs. Eavesdrop is really nice for an ugly old lady and she is my head of house. In Herbology I sat with Maud. We had loads of fun and I didn't cry once.  
  
Next we went to Potions, that's in the dungeons. It's a horrible class! Professor Carroll teaches it. He's a mean, ugly, gray haired teacher, with big red ears and he is head of stupid Slytherin. He said that we'd better pay attention because Hufflepuffs were really stupid. I eyes got filled with tears! He asked me a lot of difficult questions and I couldn't answer any! The Slytherins started laughing and I stuck my head in my cauldron to hide my crying. Olive Hornby, who was sitting behind me, said, "You really are stupid aren't you?" Then I cried some more in my cauldron. After that Professor Carroll asked us to make a simple antidote potion. I actually did quite well, but the tears in my cauldron messed up the potion and it turned orange instead of blue.  
  
At lunch, Tom Riddle, wanting to play a joke on poor me, opened my bag (purple my favorite color), got my diary, and saw what I had written about him! He discovered that I fancied him! He also discovered that I am a muggle born! Then he said for the whole Great Hall to hear "This filthy little mudblood fancies me! Yeah, that's right! Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle!" Now everybody calls me Moaning Myrtle. I spent the rest of lunch crying in a bathroom I found in the second floor (it's quite useful for crying), Maud was there too, trying to cheer me up. She said that I shouldn't have fancied a racist Slytherin anyways. I guess she's right. Stupid little Slytherin racist!  
  
Then we had Charms with nice little professor Flitwick (who is the youngest teacher around. He's only 23!). He is head of Ravenclaw house. Charms is fun. We had fun making quills zoom around the desk. I actually did it after my fifth try (everybody did it on there second though)! The Ravenclaws are pretty annoying. They think they are smarter than the rest of us. But, all in all, it was a good lesson.  
  
Then we had transfiguration with the Gryffindors. The teacher is Professor Dumbledore. He's my favorite teacher. He is very wise and nice. He spent the whole lesson explaining transfiguration and it's history. Dumbledore is head of Gryffindor house. The Gryffindors are OK (not half as good as the Hufflepuffs though).  
  
Then we had Defense against the Dark Arts. The teacher is a tall thin woman with red hair and she dresses in black. She has a black hat with a Pompon on it. Her name is Prof. Fournier. I asked her why we did we need Defense against the Dark Arts and she said, "To protect yourself of course!" and then she shot a spell at me and made me fall over. She said, "See? When you're done with me you'll learn to block these unfriendly spells!" She sounded delighted.  
  
Well now I'm here in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Maud and me met another first year boy there. He has brown hair. He's really nice, his name in David Walker. We got along with him and now he is my friend too. He is also a reject. I think I'm over Tom Riddle already. Tee-hee.  
  
The day wasn't bad. I only cried three times. Which is really good. I usually cry six times!  
  
Bye, bye sweet diary!  
  
Love Myrtle 


	3. Miserable

NOTE: OK... This is the third chapter of Moaning Myrtle's Diary. I considerer this the best chapter so you faithful readers (I doubt there are any because I only got one review (!) are going to have a real treat! So enter Moaning Myrtle's world and please, please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own JK Rowling or her propriety (Harry Potter, Moaning Myrtle, Olive Hornby or Tom Riddle!  
  
October 30  
  
Today was dreadful! Just completely dreadful! Today is a Saturday and I was going to walk the ground with Maud and David. We ate breakfast and left, through the oak front doors. We walked around the lake various times (I kept my distance though, I'm deadly afraid of the giant squid). By a palm tree near the lake we saw to my surprise, Tom Riddle and Olive Hornby. I got really jealous (I still had feelings for Tom, the stupid racist, Riddle). Olive Hornby then called out, "Look at the freaks! Four eyed Moaning Myrtle, greasy haired Maud and David studypaints!" It was true David does like to study. My eyes swam with tears and I ran away crying loudly. Tom Riddle screamed after me, "And that Stupid Mudblood fancies me!"  
  
I went inside my bathroom followed by Maud (David couldn't come, he's not a girl). But I was crying and shrieking so loudly that she gave up and just sat in the other toilet watching me. Then we had a nasty fight because Maud said, "You're too sensitive, Myrtle! You've got to stand up to them. I'm not crying like you am I Myrtle? They called me names too!" I got so mad I started crying and screaming (I scream a lot to be honest). "They only said your hair is greasy! They said I have glasses and that I'm... and that I'm... and that I'm a mudblood! I thought you were my friend! Go on, I know you will want to join Olive and Tom!" I screamed through tears of sadness and madness. "I didn't say that!" said Maud "And I don't want to stay here when you're acting like a lunatic!" and then she left me alone for the first time. I spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom.  
  
Olive Hornby entered the bathroom in the evening. She entered and heard my sobs and moans. "Is that you Myrtle? Is that you, ugly, awful, Moaning Myrtle?" then she laughed and I let out a big moan and then said, "Leave me aloooooooooone! I don't want yoooooou he-here!" but then she burst the door open and held out her wizarding camera in the air and took a picture of me crying with my mouth open, my face red from crying. I ran away screaming and moaning up to the Hufflepuff common room. That awful witch (I guess people don't find this so offensive, here)!  
  
I sat in the Hufflepuff common room with David who was trying to cheer me up. I sat far away from Maud; we kept eying each other all night. I hadn't told David anything that had happened with Maud and me so he still thought we were friends. He told me in the middle of the conversation, "I know what will cheer you up! You love gossip don't you?" I nodded; it was true I do love gossip "Well, I fancy Maud! Isn't it great?" I felt like I wanted to scream! Maud and David? I fancy David! How could he do this? He didn't know I fancy him, though.  
  
I ran and hid behind a couth (I couldn't go to my bathroom in the middle of the night). I started moaning and screaming. People turned around to see what was going on, laughing at me. David went behind the couth and asked what was wrong and I answered, "Bell, I bansie uoohhhh!" "What?" David said. I repeated it again "I bansie uoohhhhh!" "Myrtle I don't understand!" David said looking quite scared. "I FANCY YOU DAVID WALKER!" I screamed with the top of my lungs. The whole common room rang with laughter. David stud silent and then he said, "Oh, Myrtle I'm so sorry! But I..." I didn't stay there to hear the whole thing. I knew he was going to say he thought I am an ugly four-eyed nerd. These things always happened to me! I went up to the common room and tried to kill myself with a pillow but it didn't work because Maud interrupted.  
  
"Myrtle what are you doing?" she said, "Come on Myrtle, stop being such a drama queen! I know you don't want to kill yourself!" But then I said dramatically "I DO want to kill myself! Because of you! You're the reason!" "Myrtle, I am NOT the reason! Stop being dramatic! I didn't do anything! I'm just trying to help you!" But then I said tears tricking down my front, "David fancies you! Not me! You take everything away from me!" Maud looked very surprised and then said trembling, "That's not my fault. I don't even fancy him! Now I'm going to bed."  
  
Now I'm here in bed crying. I have to stop writing so I can sleep. I can't wait for this horrible day to be over!  
  
Love Myrtle ( 


End file.
